


Holding Still

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like anything I come up with is almost longer than the story <g> How about: Blair lets Jim speak??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Still

## Holding Still

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine. No profit being made; no infringement intended.  
Written for Sentinel Thursdays Challenge #80: Make-over. Thanks to vamysteryfan for the title! :)  
  


* * *

Jim pulled him even harder against his chest; Blair hugged back, staying still, letting himself be held. 

"Almost lost you today." The quiet words, whispered into his hair, had been all he'd been able to get out Jim for a while. 

He waited, though, sensing more to come. 

"Please stay. Don't leave me. I'll make myself over into anything you want me to be . . ." 

Blair finally pulled away just a bit, shaking his head. Jim's arms dropped away, and the growing despair in Jim's eyes confused him until he realized the taller man had misinterpreted the motion. 

"Shh, no, Jim," he put his hands on Jim's arms, stilling him. "I don't want you to make over anything, Jim. Since I fell in love with the man you are, why would I want anything other than him -- you?" 

This time there was no desperation in the embrace, only joyfulness; Blair hugged back, staying still, letting himself be held, this time holding Jim back. 

* * *

End Holding Still by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
